Chico Fuego
by MacJardin
Summary: La alma de un niño, la rivalidad y camadería de Fairy Tail, un curioso romance y la apreciación a el gran dragón de fuego. Hecho con amor. ¡Salgan del arbusto :D! "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" Del Foro GJM"
1. Chapter 1

***Sale salvajemente del arbusto***

 **Participo por primera vez en el foro GJM, con un personaje que en lo personal no lo recurro muy seguido; por eso haré mi mejor esfuerzo UwUr**

 **[Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos]**

* * *

 _Alma_

* * *

Tras las cenizas que dejó el fuego de Akasherman, divino castigo al joven Zeref Dragneel yacía su familia, las ánimas que solían ser él. Lo que solía ser su esencia, su querido hermano menor Natsu.

El pícaro e inocente niño de cabellera rosada, víctima de los pecados de la teología extremista del sacerdote de la ciudad.

Un único crimen: _pensar diferente;_ pagado por las almas de quienes más amaba.

Esencias de vida condenadas sin pudor al tártaros. Como la de él.  
Ya no más era el mismo joven con ansias de conocimiento y saber más acerca del universo que le acompañaba en su día a día, con esperanzas en las personas que conformaban su pequeño universo.

Su espíritu llego más allá de su deseo de la verdad a lo que era "el bien" en ojos vistos de quien recriminaba sus acciones, tan simples como cuestionar la existencia de un Dios  
Esa última expresión con repugnancia lo recuerda.

El verídico argumento del curandero respecto al hecho de ofender a su creador "Él dios".

Mas solo quedaba preguntarse un acaso pensar ver las cosas como realmente son es un insulto hacia Él. Pero sea cual sea la respuesta, nada cambiaría el hecho que ellos quedarán en manos de la parca, el pequeño Dragneel fue llevado a su baile antes de tiempo.

Él no lo merecía, no su hermano. Era él; Zeref, quien tenía que ser que asumiera las consecuencias de la verdad.

Ahora, solo quedaba retar a "la verdad" y arremedar el futuro de la infantil ánima del pequeño Natsu.

Y enfrentarse a su verdadero destino.  
Nada más importaba, no importaba vagar eternamente con la obscuridad si así lo fuera. No si era la única verdad.

El pequeño viviría en su lugar, junto a una familia como la que eran...


	2. Chapter 2

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

 _ **K+**_

* * *

—Calla maldito come tuercas— Exclamó desde primera fila un conocido chico con magia de fuego.

—Tch, es mi show estúpido Salamander—

Era de esperarse. La presentación en vivo del "Mr. Shobby Doop" en cualquier momento caería en la impertinencia del joven Dragneel.

Gajeel durante casi media hora "cantó" sin inmutarse a los gritos, jitomates al dos por uno de venta con Cana y el libro de la pettite azul ,Levy.

Incluso ella, más que nada estaba hastiada de la mala interpretación de _Love Like You_ a una dichosa "Revy".

Pero volviendo al panorama y dejando las indirectas de esos dos trotolitos enamorados, volvemos con el protagonista, quien atento contra la vida de la querida guitarra, poco después de la invitación de pelea del Redfox.

Sin duda alguna, el escenario se redujo a cenizas y más de uno terminó con Wendy otra vez gracias a las heridas provocadas por el fuego cruzado.

Los dos mientras tanto, yacían en una cama juntos en el gremio.  
Razón: Ellos mandaron a medio gremio a la enfermería.

—Juro que estás más gordo que Luce—Rompió el silencio Salamander.

El dragón de metal enarcó una ceja extrañado, más se limitó a gruñir y susurrar un —Como si fuera verdad—

—Y usan el mismo shampoo— Afirmó— el mismo "frutos rojos y esencia salvaje", igual de sedoso y brillante—

Sin duda lo dejo en shock, la naturalidad en que lo dijo más que la manera en que acertó.  
Era perturbador que tuviera tal conocimiento sobre Heartfilia.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?— Reto algo intrigado el de cabello sedoso.

Natsu quedó en silencio, con una mirada fija al blanco del tapiz de la enfermería sin responder a su compañero.

Pero el otro exasperado por el vacío del chico enyesado solo repitió la pregunta de una forma menos "amable", para ser exactos —Te estoy hablando idiota,—

—Nada— pausó y pensó si era seguro decirle, ¡pero qué más daba!— solo era muy curioso— Finalizó

Si no tuviera medio cuerpo enyesado por culpa de la irrupción innecesaria de Titania para "poner orden", ya le hubiera dado otra paliza pero solo pudo decirle un querido  
—Te odio—

Dragneel solo se rió orgulloso del comentario, provocándolo.  
Para él era divertido pelear con los chicos del gremio, pero era una verdadera lástima que Gray no estuviera en el gremio en estos momentos.

Quizá y para la próxima, después de molestar más a Gajeel respecto al shampoo de Lucy, quemaría la ropa interior de Gray en la siguiente misión del equipo.

Hoy fue un gran día para Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 _423_

* * *

Nota spam: La referencia del shampoo la saque de uno de mis fics llamado "Shampoo, baño y ¿amistad?". Pasen y leean, les prometo una sonrisa ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

 _Romance_

* * *

No era el chico que regalaba rosas y chocolates... ¡Era el chico que regalaba "gatos y pizza"!

Literalmente.

La inocencia del joven guerrero dragón enamorado hacia su querida princesa de cabellos dorados y sonrisa de perlas, lo llevó directamente junto con su caballería hacia la infame fortaleza del temible señor de negocios Heartfilia.

Fue una declaración de guerra el hecho de que el Sr. Heartfilia prohibiera a su amada estar a su lado.

Hoy demostraría que era digno de ella. Le dedicaría una serenata inolvidable.

Una semana antes, después de encontrarse de una manera muy peculiar -si es que así puede decirse que entraste a la habitación de tu novia por la ventana mientras era regañada por su padre- logró convencer a sus amigos de toda la vida para que lo acompañarán a una misión sin retorno.

Bueno, aunque a Gajeel fue quien insistió a toda costa dedicarle la serenata a la princesa. Los chicos trataron de negociar, en especial Gray, para que NO cantara, más solo tocara la guitarra.

Una pizza lo arreglaría todo.

Y es por eso que el Fullbuster fue el último en llegar al punto de reunión. Con tres cajas de pizza junto con un refresco de manzana -a modo de sidra-.

—Sigo pensando que esto no es nada romántico— dijo algo incómodo Fernández. Él era el encargado de las flores por iniciativa propia, a pesar del enojo de Natsu por ser el chico "que regala gatos y pizza".

—Cállate y será mejor que te hayas aprendido la canción— Ordenó Redfox.

Fernández solo rodo los ojos.

Después de ello, un aire incomodo los abrumó. Nadie estaba preparado en caso de que el temible Sr. Heartfilia les aventara en afortunado caso una maceta.

Sin embargo, Natsu tomó valor y se colocó frente a los tres para preguntar:

—¿Listos chicos? — Y después llamar a la ventana de Lucy... A su manera claro

Un gato con alas de papel salió disparado de su mano dejando tras sí una confusión inminente entre los jóvenes espectadores

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!—Jellal gritó a Natsu para después acercársele y darle una cachetada.

Molesto, no reprimió sus palabras y de la misma forma se dirigió al Fernández diciendo:  
—¡Eso lo deberías preguntarte tú!, no solicitamos las flores del señor perfección—

Los otros dos solo se dieron facepalm. Ya había empezado una pelea de cachetadas, muy inusual si la comparamos con los estilos de lucha libre que se suelen llevar entre sus conflictos.

—¿Se puede saber porque un intento de gato volador rompió mis cortinas? —

Jellal sonrió malicioso. Natsu sudaba hielo.

—¡Corran bola de idiotas! — Reaccionó a tiempo Gray para jalar consigo de la camisa a Gajeel y llamar la atención de sus otros amigos

Huyeron despavoridos al notar que en realidad la ventana de flores y libros se trataba de la habitación de la Sra. Heartfilia.

Creo que Natsu tendría que esperar más tiempo para el reencuentro de su quería Lucy.

Layla solo se rió de la huida del joven Dragneel y compañía.

* * *

500

* * *

 **Nota: Casi no lo termino a tiempo, fue el último que hice D: (Cuarto para la media noche)**

 **Nota 2: Creo que es más parodia que romance xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel"** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

Admiración

* * *

Mirar a la infinita pradera y ver cómo las hojas de los árboles danzan a una suave brisa, que anunciaba la llegada del cálido verano. Y la partida a uno de sus lugares favoritos: el mar.

El pequeño solo esperaba. Parecía una eternidad esperar a su padre en esa incómoda roca, sentado por más de tres semanas... O quizá solo un par de horas, Natsu era un chico muy impaciente como hiperactivo.

—Igneel tonto— Susurro como muestra de su desagrado. Ansiaba el regreso de Igneel para insistirle sobre el mar.

Pero más que ir a su anhelado mar, esperaba volver a volar con el. Admiraba en demasía sus imponentes alas, quería volver a escuchar su rugido porque después de eso, las pequeñas criaturas del bosque corrían por doquier.

Y era muy divertido.

Estar con su padre era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir. Esperar a su padre era lo peor que le podía ocurrir.

Ahí estaba, en un momento de debilidad. Un pequeño berrinche más que nada, no quería separar de su lado aunque fueran algunas horas.

Desesperado y en medio de su impertinencia solo exclamaba a los cuatro vientos tonto, pero cesó al sentir más intensa la brisa veraniega.

Ya había vuelto. No pudo comprimir esa simpática sonrisa que siempre tenía cada vez que lo veía.

—No soy un tonto— Dijo el dragón.

El pequeño inmediatamente se le heló la sangre y su rostro se tornó rojo de vergüenza. No debió dejar ir sus pensamientos de esa manera, no debía ser tan impulsivo.

No obstante, el dragón solo dejo ir una sincera risa. Las ocurrencias del chicuelo era una de las cosas que más le parecían adorables y por eso en esta ocasión traía un pequeño presente para el.

—¿No estás enojado?— Con desconfianza preguntó, era un poco extraño lo qué tramaba su tutor. Pero antes de indagar un poco más, descubrió un pequeño –en comparación al dragón- o mejor dicho una especie de trozo de tela en sus garras.  
Y mejor se decidió a describir que era aquello.

Se acercó a su garra y decidió tomarla sin temor alguno. La cosa era suave y cálida, como lo era su querido dragón, pero seguía sin entender—¿Qué es?—.

Volvió a reír y confundió más a su casi primogénito. Natsu solo frunció el ceño.

La volvió a tomar, la enrollo en su cuello y dijo: —Es una bufanda, puedes quedártela— suspiro al ver la expresión del pequeño y segundos después retomó la palabra— es para que siempre esté contigo, recuérdalo—.

Sus ojos después de aquellas palabras se llenaron de ilusión, corrió a darle un abrazo y decir gracias tantas veces se le permitiese.

Un "algo" de lo que más amaba y admiraba.

* * *

454

* * *

 **El arbusto:**

 **En lo personal fue el Drabble que más me gusto escribir. Fue más libre moldear el sentimiento de un niño Natsu a diferencia de él en un AU o en el timeline c:**

 **Espero que haya sido esta serie de drabbles de su agrado y lamento cualquier dedazo por allí, los he subido de ultima hora :v  
**

 _ **¡Los reviews y demás son bien recibidos! ¡Incluso los calcetines :D!**_

 _ **Se despide con cariño; La chica del arbusto n.n/**_


End file.
